Cheers
by Black Milk
Summary: Draco wants something his buddy Harry has. Its hard not to smile and take a break when love is right in front of you. AU. H/D/H R&R.


Disclaimer: Nah they are not mine.

.

.

**Cheers**

.

.

[ Friday 8:05 PM His Room ]

He was breaking up with Pansy.

That was it.

Too much whining.

Too much _Pansy_.

-I do care about you.- Mostly -But here is the truth, Pans. I wont lie.-

He closed his eyes.

-Im not a saint. Will never be. You cant take my infidelity away, I was born like that, I cant love just _one_ woman.-

That was easy. Ha! Talk about shame. Nah

-If If you wanna stay- then at least now you know. My kisses are not only yours. If you want me you ought to share.-

He went on.

-Its not you, really. Its all me.-

And when he finished with -Please dont be mad at me.- Hoping she would fall for it, she laughed at him.

She gave him a pet in the shoulder and smiling admitted:

-I'm hurt.- Yes well. -Ok, I'm done..-

She turned around and inspected the room. Her stuff was all over the place she picked up her wand, took a bite of his sandwich, walked to the door and said: -Youre starting to rot.- With honest intent, she wished him good luck. And -You can throw my stuff away. I don't want it.- And then she was gone.

Gone. Ah it hadnt gone according to plan. Blaise was listening in the next room and he was feeling something striving for guilt or some other sad feeling, but couldnt quite reach any. -Bah I need a beer.- He muttered.

Oh how good it was to spend time drinking. He was so stressed lately

-What an ape, an animal with no feelings you are.- Blaise popped out.

-I have feelings.-

-No, you don't.-

-Look, yeah, I do feel bad for her. She is a human being and all.-

-It was just wrong.-

-What? You mean like morally?.-

-Well yeah I guess.-

Draco chuckles wryly.

-She was too much, buddy. I was falling off my tree, going insane. I don't like those kind of problems.-

-So you tell her youve been cheating.-

-I was.-

-Oh! Oh you are mean. You are just mean spirited. All right, with who?.-

-Look, its not my nature to be mysterious but I really cant talk about it.-

-You are an ass.-

What? -What? Do I look like an ass to you?.-

-Yeah.-

-Really?.-

-Well, I mean, you know, only from the neck up.-

-Thats ridiculous, I'm irresistible.- There was a banging in the front door -Come on, don't give me a hard time,.- Draco went on .-I mean this is a normal issue we are dealing with here, Ive broke with girls before.-

-Man, yeah I don't really care. Go open the door.-

-Do I look like I take orders from you?.-

-Yes. Its your house.-

Now he needed two beers. He got up to the door.

Outside in the hall was Ronald. Looking like he wanted to run away. -What?.- he said.

-What? You knocked my door.- Draco answered. Obviously.

-No. I knocked this one.- Ron pointed his door, right in front of Dracos. -Have you seen Harry?.-

No. -No.- Draco rubbed his forehead -This.- He pointed at the sign hanging in Potters door -Couldnt you see this?.- It said do not disturb.

-Harry!.-

-All right, let me handle it. I know him.-

Ron snorted.

Draco knocked.

-Jesus Christ, are you people retarded? It says Do Not Disturb!.-

-Its me.- said Draco.

Harry opened the door. -Hey. Come on in.-

Draco, Blaise and Ron walked into a trashed room. -Jeez what happened?.-

-Busy night.-

-And I thought my nights were busy.- Said Draco.

-You don't know enough yet, buddy.- Blaise interfered. While they where trying to sit in the red couch -His woman left him.- In an informative tone, really, not trying to make a mess.

-Ow! That for real?.-

-No. I broke it off.- Said Draco, his voice tired -But, yes. She left.-

-So she left you?.-

-No, I told her she could go.-

-Right.- Harry Potter smiled at Draco Malfoy and offered him a beer.

Ah, at least. A beer.

While they started drinking fully intending to get drunk in a nice chat, wait,

Silence.

Granger.

Standing in Potters bedroom door. Wearing only tiny, tight purple knickers.

-Oh, uhm.- She said and then she walked right back into the bedroom.

They all went quiet. Awkwardly. Aehm Damn.

Potter cleared his throat. -Yes well.- He cleared it again -Thats kind of hard to ignore.-

-Damn right!.- Said Blaise -You know? I could handle a-.-

-You wont.- Potter cuts in.

-Really, bec-.-

-No.-

Potter walked off. Brought more beer. -That girl is mine.-

Blaise insisted, only playing, really: -But she is free, you know If, God forbid, anything happens to you we will not be involved.-

-You better not be, Blaise. You Better not be.-

-All right, all right.- Draco shook his hand in the middle of them -That ass is yours, Potter, we know. Now, can we get drunk?.-

Potter was protective over Granger, and when she came back out, now clothed, Draco understood why perfectly. She had that lusciousness all over her. Damn, every time Draco thought of that ass he had to jack off. But instead he closed his eyes and tried to be inconspicuous.

-So, Ron.- Harry went on and they all looked at Ronald -What brings you here?.-

Ronald lived there. What the

-What? I live here!.-

-Right.- Potter gave Granger a Beer.

-Ron, youve been out for months.- Granger said, sat down next to Potter and crossed her legs.

-Wha..? All right, I don't have where to go.-

Oh, this is priceless-

-You mean Brown don't want you anymore.- Said Blaise.

-No, no.. is just, I love her, man, I do. But she is driving me crazy! I cant sleep, I cant work, I mean its like...-

-Oh, come on, Ron! Stop being such a baby.- Granger laughed at him.

Ha. Draco could laugh too. But he didnt. He understood Ronald.

-You can live here.- He said. Ha. Back in with Potter and Granger.

-Yes, mate. Take a break.- Harry said.

-Ill be good.- Blaise said.

-What? No!.- Said Granger -You wanted her, where all whiny about not being enough with her, don't run away now!.-

Ronald rubbed his face and closed his eyes -I didnt know, before, all right? Now its all fucked up, the shit is all over.-

-Oh, don't use nasty words.-

-Fine. I'm gonna stay. Don't tell her where I am.-

-It wont be hard to figure out, Ronald!.- Said Granger.

-Yeah, mate. You used to fuck her here.- Blaise laughed, finished his beer and went on with another.

Draco rubbed his forehead and looked around. He was having a good time, really, but he had to get out. It was too much drama for him to handle. If it were bad news, he didnt want hear em. As well as he would only watch happy movies. Only productive activities. It was so easy to keep happy.

-All right, well...- He started, and looked straight at Granger.

She was looking at him.

Mouth-watery sexy. Serious. Expecting.

Well.. she was going to have to sit while she waited.

-I have to go.- Draco said.

-Ow, man! No way, why? Stay, have another beer with us.- Potter offered.

-Yes, its Friday. What could you possibly have to do?.- Granger said. Took a sip of her beer and licked her lips.

Draco could have changed his life to better suit hers.

-Yeah.. its nothing important.- He smirked at her - I'm just gonna get my girl back.-

She went serious -You guys broke up?.-

-This morning.- Said Blaise -It was horrible. Even I felt bad.-

-Oh, how sad.- She muttered, looking down. Draco knew better! She was trying hard not to smile.

-Yes, well.. my mistake. I'm gonna get her back.- Draco got up and walked to the door.

His buddies cheered after him.

_Go get her!_

_All right!_

_She is all yours, man!_

And when he was about to be gone, Granger called -Is she worth it?.-

Draco froze.

Opened the door again.

Looked right at her.

-The woman I want is worth my life.-

It was a statement. There was no other option. It was what it was.

Then he was gone. His buddies cheered again.

But Draco didnt go out the building to run after Pansy. He ran back to his kitchen and drank in his room till he fall asleep.

People call me chameleon. I am. For every situation I have a better color

All done, ppl. My first DrH. Oh, its OoC. Ha? Warning too late? Oh, now I know. R&R.

Black Milk.


End file.
